


Together Forever

by IOnlyEatComfortFood



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Acephobia, Cheating, Drinking, M/M, lack of consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IOnlyEatComfortFood/pseuds/IOnlyEatComfortFood
Summary: Roman was always looking for someone to be with forever. So when Delcan shows up, he thinks that he has found his forever lover. But things quickly take a turn after opening night of Guys and Dolls.





	Together Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This story gets dark. So be warned.  
Warnings: (There are a lot, so bear with me) Remus, Deceit (Delcan), abusive relationship, drinking, throwing things, keeping person from friends/loved ones (?), lack of consent, non-consensual… personal activities (only mentioned, not in detail), ace phobia, cheating. If any of this makes you uncomfortable, then don’t read it. It’s okay, I’ll live.

Together forever.

It was a dream Roman had since childhood. To be with someone for their entire lives. For forever.

His twin brother (who was unfortunately older by 6 minutes and 9 seconds) Remus was constantly saying that it was a useless dream. That there was no such thing as true love. That love was a made up fairy tale that adults told to make them be quiet and go to bed.

And he wasn’t wrong to have these doubts about love. The twins parents split when they were five, and their dad left them. Their mom then started drinking to cope with her loss, and she stopped acting like their mom.

Remus had lost faith in love. But all those unfortunate events made Roman even more convinced that true love was what he needed. He just needed to find the right person.

——-

Roman thought that Delcan was his true love. When they met at an audition for Guys and Dolls, flirting back and forth like there was no tomorrow, Roman thought he had found the one. 

After they had both made it into the show, Roman playing Sky Masterson and Delcan playing Nathan Detroit, Roman finally gathered up the courage to ask Delcan out. To Roman’s surprise, Delcan said no. Roman had to ask three more times before Delcan finally agreed to go on a date.

The date went swimmingly. They played off each other, witty banter common. This time, when Roman asked for a second date, Delcan automatically agreed.

They dated for three months before Delcan began to really show his true colors. The first time was closing night. The cast was going out for drinks after, and Delcan and Roman agreed, despite Roman not being a drinker. Turns out Delcan was. He took rounds and rounds of shots, till he was so far gone Roman had to practically carry him out of the bar.

When he dropped Delcan off at his apartment, Delcan begged him not to leave. Roman insisted that he had to get back to his house, and Delcan got angry. He grabbed a lamp and chucked it at Roman’s head. Roman managed to dodge it, but just barely. 

Roman left after that.

The next morning, Delcan texted him, profusely apologizing, saying that he was always different when he drank, that it would never happen again. Roman, being the fool in love that he was, forgave him.

But it did happen again. And things got worse.

Delcan gradually started to ask Roman to hang out all the time. Roman barely got to see his friends anymore. Delcan would ask (demand) to see his phone to make sure that he wasn’t texting or calling anyone Delcan didn’t know, or that Delcan didn’t like.

Delcan asked Roman to move in with him, and when Roman showed hesitation, them only being together for four months at this point, Delcan made a big deal out of the fact that Roman was the first person Delcan had ever asked to move in, that he should feel special. So Roman did feel special. He moved in. Things got even worse from there.

Delcan would drink and get upset, throw things, mostly aimed at Roman’s head. He would always apologize, but Roman was starting to doubt those apologies and how genuine they really were.

He would leave for long periods of time, never telling him where he was going. When Roman asked him about it, he would tell him to fuck off and mind his own business.

Later in the relation, Delcan would force himself on Roman and make him do things he wasn’t ready for. Roman was asexual, which he told Delcan, but Delcan told him he would grow out of it, that he just needed some special treatment from him. Roman grew to believe him.

One day, Roman got the announcement that two of his best friends, Patton and Logan, were getting married, and he was invited. Roman begged Delcan to let him go. “Just this one time, then I won’t ask again, I promise.” 

Delcan agreed, but he was never to ask again.

Roman got dressed up and went to the venue. It was a beautiful. Patton looked lovely in his dress, and Logan looked dashing in his suit. When they kissed, Roman cheered the loudest.

At the reception, Patton came and gave Roman the biggest hug.

“Ro! I can’t believe you’re here! It’s been so long!” Patton squealed.

“Yes, it has been quite some time Pat. It’s great to see you.” Roman hugged Patton back just as tight.

“Logan. How are you?” Roman asked when Patton released him.

“I am extremely happy right now, Roman. Thank you for coming.”

“Of course! How could I miss something this important?” Roman said.

Patton and Logan share a glance before Patton said “Well, we weren’t sure that you were coming, Ro.”

“What?” Roman asked incredulously. “Of course I would come! What would make you think-”

“You have been spending all of your time with your boyfriend, Roman. That’s why we didn’t think you were coming,” Logan interrupted.

“I haven’t been spending all of my time with Delcan.”

“Ro, when was the last time you hung out with us?” Patton asked.

“We… we hung out a couple months- and it’s bad that I have to go that far back,” Roman realized.

“We’re your best friends. We understand if your busy, but spending all your time with one person is not healthy,” Logan said.

“No, I don’t spend all my time with Delcan. I-I’ve just been busy,” Roman’s mind was racing. Did he spend all his time with Delcan? He hadn’t really done anything since Guys and Dolls. Maybe he was spending too much time with Delcan.

“Ro, maybe… maybe Delcan isn’t the best partner for you,” Patton rested a hand on Roman’s shoulder.

“No! He loves me, and I love him! We’re fine!” Roman snapped. Patton drew his hand back.

“Roman…” Logan placed a hand on the small of Patton’s back while speaking to Roman.

“Sorry, but I have to go. It was a beautiful service, and I’m happy for you two,” He couldn’t think. He needed Delcan. Delcan always knew what to think.

“Ro, wait!” Patton cried, but Roman was already out the door.

——-

Roman was thinking all the way back to his and Delcan’s place. Sure, he realized he spent way too much time with Delcan. He would change that. He would spend more time with his friends.

But Delcan wasn’t a bad person, he thought. Delcan just had a temper. He made mistakes. He always apologized.

By the time he got back, he had almost completely convinced himself that Patton and Logan were just paranoid and overthinking.

That all changed when Roman walked in on Delcan making out with a stranger on their couch. 

Roman didn’t remember a lot from that night. Everything was a blur, and all he really remembered was how he felt.

First anger. Red hot, fury of hell anger. Then sadness. The utter sadness that comes with a broken heart. Then, finally, fear.

He broke up with Delcan that night. Roman grabbed his stuff, Delcan’s screams a background sound, and left, a teacup smashed on the door as he walked out.

——-

There were only who people who knew that story: Logan and Patton. He had explained it to them when he begged to crash at their apartment, because he had nowhere else to stay.

That is, until tonight. When his boyfriend, Virgil, made an inquiry about his past.

It had taken Roman awhile to get back on the dating scene after Delcan. Honestly, he didn’t think he would ever mount that great beast ever again. But then Virgil came around. At first, they were enemies. Virgil was sarcastic and rude, always pushing Roman to be the worst version of himself, over-dramatic and egotistical.

But when he found Virgil having an anxiety attack, he shed all his previous grudges against him and helped him get through it. From that, they got closer and closer, till one day, Roman finally gather up the courage to ask Virgil out. And this time, Virgil said yes on the first try.

They had been dating for over a year. They had fallen into an easy rhythm, and Roman had never been happier.

Virgil never pushed him. He knew Roman had some deep shit from his past, but he never pressed Roman to talk about it. And Roman loved him for it. But tonight, he decided that was going to change.

They were having their usual weekend movie night, when Virgil asked a small question. Nothing big really, but to Roman, the question meant everything.

“So, I heard from a friend that you were in a production of Guys and Dolls with Delcan Rose. Is that true?”

Roman paused for a moment. He knew if he started to talk about Delcan, his whole story would come flowing out. Was he really ready for that.

“Ro?”

For Virgil, yes. He was ready to tell this boy he loved with all his heart a story know by very few,

“Yes. I actually dated him for awhile.”

Virgil’s eyes widened. “You dated Delcan Rose? What was it like?”

Roman sighed. “Awful.”

And the story flew from his lips like a murder of crows. All the abuse and heartbreak he had to deal with, all the hurt came out of him.

When Roman had finished, Virgil let out a breath and said “That is utterly disgusting.”

“Yeah.”

“I am glad that you told me about that, Ro. I’m glad you trust me enough to tell me. But holy shit is that dark.”

Roman just nodded.

“Hey. What happened to you is not your fault. I want you to know that. Everything that Delcan did was horrible, but that was on him. Nothing that happened to you was your fault.” While Virgil was speaking, he rubbed his hands through Roman’s hair, knowing that he would like it.

“I love you.” Roman said.

“Love you too, Ro.”

Roman pulled back for a second to grab something out of his pocket. It had been a year of bliss and happiness. Slowly, Virgil helped him heal, even if he didn’t know it. Delcan had made his life a living hell, but Virgil had changed it into heaven.

So Roman pulled out a little box, and asked the question he had been thinking about for a couple weeks.

“Virgil, will you marry me? Please?”


End file.
